


Dye the Curtains Red

by deliciousshame



Series: AoKuro Week 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2016, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good for couples to share a few hobbies. In their case, there's basket. And murder. It's nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dye the Curtains Red

Daiki arrives as soon as he can after getting the call, his breath a bit short, to witness the spectacle. “Man, you really don’t hold back.“

Tetsu shrugs. “It’s not like it matters.”

“Yes, it’s not like you’re increasing my workload, jerk. At least try to make it easier for me.”

Tetsu is playing with his phone. So, ignoring him, that asshole.

“Fuck! At least do something about it. My boot is soaked.”

“Your boot is black. No one will notice. You’re better at it anyway.”

Well, he’s right about that. It’s still annoying.

Daiki sighs. Gotta take care of that body now.

_______________________

Daiki mostly works from a kouban, so he doesn’t hear much, but he still has to go to the main police station sometimes, and he has other friends on the force, so he’s not completely out of the loop. He knows more than the public does, and it never stops being hilarious how completely wrong they are. The current prevailing theory is some kind of cult, since cults are all the rage these days, or a scorned woman some “witness” say they saw fleeing the scene. Ah! Like they leave witnesses.

It’s too bad he’s not on the task force charged with the investigation. That would have been great. He wouldn’t even have needed to feed them false information. They suck way too much. Just being there, listening to their inanities and helping them follow useless leads would have been wonderful. Taxpayers’ money at work, that. When he thinks about it, Daiki despairs for the future of his country. Even if the people they were going after a) weren’t them, and b) completely failed at being discreet, they would still never catch them, so never mind closing on Tetsu and he. 

So he goes back home and when Tetsu finishes telling him about his kids from school, Daiki tells him about the investigators’ “progress”, and they both have a good laugh over some good food (he’s a great cook okay) and a few beers, then they watch some tv. Tetsu grades a few essays, Daiki looks over some paperwork he didn’t ~~bother~~ manage to finish, they prepare for bed and end up not sleeping as much as they should but neither of them cares. Tetsu falls asleep on his chest after and Daiki loves him, his life is perfect and he wouldn’t change a thing. 

_______________________

The dog won’t stop barking, and it’s annoying the shit out of Daiki. It’s always tangling in his legs, begging for attention and destroying the furniture of their apartment. It’s Tetsu’s dog, so Daiki never said a thing, but god damn it he can’t stand that thing. 

He’s trying to cook and he swears he’s getting better at it but he won’t improve if he doesn’t practice but he can’t with this fucking dog that won’t. shut. up. 

Did it just. steal a piece of chicken? From his prep? Fuck that dog. Daiki has had enough of this thing. 

…

Oh shit. Now there’s blood everywhere. His food is ruined, but more than that, he has to do something about the dog before Tetsu gets back home, which will happen… any second now, fuck his life. Can he say it was an accident? Whatever, it’s not like he has other options. He can’t say the dog slit his own throat. Daiki wouldn’t date someone this stupid. 

The front door opens, and Daiki answers Tetsu without thinking when he announces his arrival. Of course Tetsu comes to see him, of course he gets a front seat to the spectacle of the blood pooling on their kitchen’s floor, marring the white spots of Nigou’s fur. 

Tetsu starts talking before Daiki can straighten his thoughts. “That’s smaller than your usual targets.”

That… wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “You knew?!”

Tetsu is rolling his eyes at him, the bastard. “We live together and I’m neither blind nor stupid. Of course I knew.”

“And you… don’t mind.” He has a few contingency plans in case he did mind, you never know if and when you’ll be caught, but, well, he’s honest enough to know they’re not that good. Probably not good enough to stump Tetsu, who knows him even better than he thought he did apparently.

“Let’s just say that would be hypocritical of me.”

“…Oh. Okay.” Oh. He’s the police officer, damn it, how come Tetsu knew and he didn’t!? He’s a shame to his profession. In a lot of ways. 

“You just have to bury it, it’s just a dog, no one will think twice about it. Dogs die all the time. I’ll deal with the cleanup. The kitchen has to be sanitary.” “And I don’t trust you to do a good job” is unsaid but perfectly heard by both of them. 

Daiki doesn’t care. He’ll go bury a hundred dogs during a hurricane if that’s what Tetsu wants. If he needed another confirmation that Tetsu was his soulmate, not that he did, surely this was it. “I love you.”

Tetsu smiles, and he looks so kind and nice and beautiful Daiki could hug him, blood and all be damned. “Maybe we could get a cat instead.”

“A cat would be great.”


End file.
